Dialog prompts, dialog boxes and similar pop-up prompts, pop-up windows, pop-up boxes, and the like, (referred to hereinafter as “dialog prompts”) often appear on computer displays during use of various different applications and operating system features on a computer. For example, an application may determine that an upgrade is available for the application, and open a dialog prompt, such as when the application is opened, to prompt the computer user to upgrade the application. Other times, a dialog prompt may be overlaid on top of one or more open windows on a computer display such as when the operating system, an antivirus program, or other program determines, for example, that the firewall is not properly configured, the antivirus signatures are out of date, a website is trying to access a non-trusted domain, etc. Additional examples of such dialog prompts include error messages produced by applications or the operating system, questions regarding an action requested by the user, and various other types of messages or questions that request a user response or notify the user that the application or operating system needs to take some sort of action.
Sometimes these dialog prompts contain a substantial amount of text that is not understood by the user, and thus, the dialog prompts ask the user to make a decision for which the full impact is not understood by the user. For example, the user may not know which application or program is the actual source of the dialog prompt, and may not understand the reason for the dialog prompt or the entire consequences of any decision made. In other instances, the user may view the dialog prompt as an annoyance, and simply wish to get rid of the dialog prompt so as to not have the dialog prompt reappear subsequently.
Conventionally, users will tend to either make a decision without completely understanding the question posed by the dialog prompt, or simply close the dialog prompt, which can result in the dialog prompt reoccurring or result in some other action taking place that might be undesired by the user. Furthermore, in order to actually determine what the dialog prompt is about, it is typically necessary for the user to cut and paste or write down the message posed in the dialog prompt, and enter this message into a search window of a text-based Internet search engine. The user then uses the search engine to attempt to locate a website that discusses the dialog prompt and then try to determine possible responses or solutions, such as for avoiding subsequent instances of the dialog prompt. This process can be tedious and annoying for the user, and can result in user dissatisfaction with the application or operating system that is the cause or subject of the dialog prompt.